Eggsquisite
by WhatTheCrapola
Summary: Alfred has a pretty bad wake up call when he wakes up to stomach pain and...eggs? Rated M for oviposition. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING PLEASE DO NOT READ; for you own mental safety.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred had this really weird condition in which he laid rather big eggs, he never told anyone though. Not the doctors, not his parents, and surely not his friends.

Today he had woken up with terrible abdominal cramps; writhing in bed he felt like he was on the urge of crying until his mom had knocked on his bedroom door. "Sweet heart I'm going to work, I won't be back until eleven okay?" She shouted.

He groaned quietly and shouted back "Okay, ma'!" Then waited until he heard her go down stairs and let out loud grunt.

Alfred felt the eggs shifting around inside of him; three, maybe five eggs it felt like? He slipped off his pajama pants noticing the back of them were soaking wet with pinkish gooey substance.

The teen felt his stomach cramp around the eggs and all he could do was whimper and groan in pain, arching his back off the bed and digging his nails into the sheets.

Once the pain went down a bit, he panted softly and continued to take off his clothing, next was his boxers which were also soaked in the pinkish gooey fluid.

He then slipped off his shirt noticing his swollen chest and bulging stomach; he looked like a pregnant women, or at least that's what he always thought when he was having these eggs.

The American felt the eggs going lower now, his body trying to force out the large eggs in one go. But he knew he wouldn't be able to push out all those eggs in one swift push.

Alfred's head lolled to the side as he cringed in pain at the pressure inside of him. Legs trembling, breathing unstable, he couldn't always handle this by himself but there was no other choice.

"U-Uuunh, p-please make it stooop!" He whined out loudly in pain feeling the first egg bulge at his small anus.

He let out a loud grunts and groans trying to push out the first egg, which had now been stretching his tight whole quite widely "F-Fuck!" Alfred shouted digging his nails into the sheets more. His propped up legs knocked together a few times but his body forced them to spread apart as wide as they could.

"Nnnnngh!" He groaned harder as he pushed with all his strength.

A disgusting squelching sound was heard as two large eggs plopped onto the bed. His whole entire body was trembling as lolled his head forward to see two large eggs covered in the pinkish goo- He felt like he was going to vomit.

He kicked them off his bed and they scattered to the floor not even leaving one crack on them.

Alfred rubbed his slightly smaller stomach feeling about three more eggs inside of him. Once he gathers up enough strength to start pushing again, he reached his hands down to his ass spreading his cheeks apart.

The American let out a groan feeling the next two eggs trying to make their way out, he started pushing and felt one of the eggs start moving and bulging at his anus. For some reason he felt like it would take away the pain if he did something to stimulate pleasure.

He took one of his hands away from spreading his cheeks and put it between his legs. Slowly and hesitantly circling his middle finger around his gooey bulging entrance, he could feel it start twitching around the egg.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and started breathing a bit harder, his other hand left from spreading his cheek to now stroking his cock. "A-Ahh~" The teen let out a soft moan, stroking himself harder and faster.

His finger which was currently rubbing his bulging hole then pressed against the egg and pushed it deeper inside of him racking his abdominal with pain but then the third egg pressed right against his prostate.

"Ah!" He gasped and unintentionally slipped another finger inside of him, then pushing and pulling in and out of his twitching hole, up against the eggs so they could stimulate some more pleasure.

And that's just what he got. He started bucking his hips into his hand, arching his back off of the bed and moaning out "O-Oh fuck yes! Ahh!" Drool running down the side of his face, his eyes rolling back.

He kept this up until he moaned out loudly, cumming onto his chest and pulling out his fingers as both eggs popped out in a gooey mess.

Alfred panted as though he had been on the longest jog ever, but he couldn't feel the other egg moving at all.

Groaning as his body tried hard to push it out, it wouldn't budge at all. It was stuck.

He began panicking just a bit; Alfred had sat up tiredly and tried to get out of bed but his legs felt like jelly so he fell a few times before being able to stand up somewhat properly and waddle to the bathroom, feeling the pinkish gooey stuff run down his leg making him shiver.

The teen made his way into the bathroom and settled down in the tub on his hands and knees. "O-Okay, just p-push it out in one go….y-you can do this…" He spoke to himself in reassurance and took a good deep breathing.

"HNNNNGH!" He pushed as hard he could and tears rolled down his cheeks; poor Alfred was in so much pain. This egg felt much bigger than the others, about two times bigger than the others to be specific. "I-It hurts! Oh g-god it hurts!" He screamed out feeling the egg bulge out of his widely spread anus. "Nnnngh! P-Please come out! " He begged and felt the huge egg spread him even wider then fall into the tub.

Alfred's body collapsed out of pure exhaustion, his legs and ass felt really numb.

After about an hour of resting in the tub he slowly got up out of it and picked up the huge egg as well. Looking at the tub he noticed it was now a gooey mess with a little bit of blood and shit in it. He felt disgusted and quickly went back into his room to clean himself up and throw away his ruined sheets, clothes, and the eggs.

Once he was fully clothed again he cleaned out the tub and went back into his room plopping onto his fresh sheets. "Ugh….my ass still hurts…" He told himself and rolled onto his side and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The dull aching in the Americans stomach started getting more and more painful by the minute. Soon he had woken up only to look down at his swollen stomach; which looked bigger than usual when he had these eggs.

He tried sitting up my pain rippled through his abdominal forcing him to lay right back, Alfred groaned and rubbed his bulging stomach feeling that the eggs were a bit bigger than last time, and he could feel more as well.

Alfred wriggled out of his pajama pants, already soaked with pinkish goo in the back.

His stomach began cramping around the large eggs inside of him and the teen bit down on his bottom lip letting out a pathetic whimper and before he could hesitantly slip off his briefs he heard someone knock on his door.

Fear had filled every inch of his mind and he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up "U-Uhm, I'm busy!" He shouted, hoping his parents would just leave him alone for now.

But of course things didn't always go his way "Busy? Aren't you on spring break? "His father had said before knocking- more like banging on the door once more.

Alfred sighed in annoyance, he was in pain and his father was so damn persistent to come in his room and most likely bother him with more of his stupid British stories that made absolutely no sense!

His body wasn't going to wait and forced him to start pushing, but he really didn't want to since his father was right at the door, but he couldn't help it. He let out loud pained grunt feeling one of the eggs beginning to bulge out of his entrance.

On the other side of the door his father heard the pained grunt and worried quite a lot then slammed his foot into the door, busting the lock and causing the door to swing open

Alfred gasped and his egg pushed out into his boxers.

His father; Arthur was quickly hit by the stench of sweat and another scent as well but he couldn't identify it. "Alfred…what's going on here…?"

The teens face went completely red and he was too nervous to even tell him but his body was telling him otherwise. "L-Look dad, I….I dunno why, but a while ago I, _nngh_, started laying these eggs a-and I think they get bigger each time I have them…b-because_, nnngh_! I-It hurts so much!" He strained at the end feeling another egg trying to make its way out.

Arthur would be practically drooling at this point, hearing his son grunting like that was so…sexy. He has such a sick mind of course, but who could blame him? He was the one who had put this egg laying curse upon his son a while back, he never thought it worked because Alfred never told him.

The Brit blinked pulling himself back to reality and over to his son, he crawled onto the edge of the bed and slipped off the soaked boxers with egg in it. "Alright dear I'm going to need you to take nice even breathes okay? Try and keep calm." He spoke in a soft tone just to make sure Alfred keeps his calm.

Alfred wasn't at all calm in any way, the eggs felt so huge and his ass was so sore. But he tried his best to listen to his father and calm down, breathing in and out, in and out- suddenly his breath hitched and he let out a loud grunt, digging his nails into the mattress as his body tired force to out another large egg from his aching anus.

Arthur held his legs apart getting a better look at his Alfred's puckered hole, clenching and unclenching, oozing with gooey pinkish fluid. His bit his lips and tried to keep calm himself, but he had a strong urge to shove his fingers in the boy, but he had to act as though he wasn't expecting this.

"D-Dad, it…it hurts." He began sobbing and groaning; one of the eggs was stuck was stuck and blocking all the others.

His father rubbed his hand over his son's swollen stomach trying to find the stuck egg, he moved his hand lower to his lower abdomen and felt it; pressing against it, trying to get it moving again.

"-!" Alfred felt immense pain where his father had been pressing "S-Stop!" He raised his voice, feeling the large egg start moving made him squirm in pain, as it went lower he grunted and started pushing again, only the pinkish goo sputtered out of his entrance, still no egg. "I…I can't- it's t-too big…"

Arthur worried quite a lot and then heard someone clearing their throat; he looked towards the door and noticed his wife. She looked both shocked and disgusted but before she could even open her mouth to say something, Arthur spoke up quickly "I need you to call an ambulance right now!"

She was confused but looked over at her son who was groaning in pain and quickly left to call an ambulance to hurry over.

"I'm sorry love for hurting you; I'll make you feel better." The Brit took a hold of the boys cock and began taking nice long strokes. His other hand felt over his sore anus and began rubbing it gently.

Alfred looked away from his dad; this was all too weird for him. His father was pleasuring him so he wouldn't be in much pain trying to have these eggs? He could not wrap his head around that logic. Although it did feel good, he couldn't help letting out soft moan as his cock hardened in to dad's hand.

The Brit stroked faster and once he saw the boy mewling in pleasure, he slipped his fingers inside of him; he was quite loose since the eggs stretched him quite a bit, but his sons tighten slightly around his fingers.

"D-Dad, stop…" He sounded pretty pathetic. As if Alfred had enough strength to stop his father, so he took it and tried to enjoy it for now.

Alfred gasped as his father's fingers went deeper, little did he know this father had added another finger inside of him and pressed up against the stuck egg, which then pressed right up against the teens prostate making him moan out "A-Ahh, m-more…" He couldn't help his mind from forcing out those words

As Arthur thrust his fingers inside of him he watched closely at Alfred bucking his hips, drooling and moaning louder. He himself couldn't help but get hard; his son's body looked so delicious, covered with sweat while his ass leaked pinkish goo.

Before he could even take off his pants his son arched his back off of the bed moaning out loudly and cumming onto his chest; he'd really have to teach his son how not to cum so early.

The Brit saw the women come back into the room, and Arthur quickly wiped the cum from Alfred's chest and looked over to her.

She panted softly from running back up the stairs in such a hurry "Th-The ambulance…it's here."

Arthur nod and wrapped the messy bed sheets and his son and lifting him up, he groaned softly trying to ignore the others weight- because wow this kid was pretty heavy. Maybe it was just because of the eggs?

Alfred clung to his dad and whimpered in pain as his bulging stomach pressed against his father's chest.

Once they were downstairs the gurney was right in the living room and Arthur gently laid his son onto it, the men who had brought it in quickly grabbed both sides of it and rushed him out of the house and into the ambulance truck.

The American shivered and once he was put in the truck he just wanted to rest, maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt before he got to the hospital. His body was completely exhausted anyways and there was no point forcing himself to stay up. Slowly his eyes lids shut and everything around him was muted out, he had then fallen asleep.

* * *

**_I'll try to finish more of this later ; v ;_**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred's eyes opened slowly; once his vision became clearer his eyes locked a rather tall looking male right in between his legs.

The taller male smiled softly and tapped the tip of Alfred's nose "Ah, it is good to see that you are finally awake." He adjusted the obstetric table that Alfred had been laying on and made it so that the teen was sitting up in a more comfortable position, although his legs were still spread apart and strapped into the stirrups. "You do know where you are right?"

Alfred gathered up his thoughts and woke himself up more and nodded "Yeah, the…the hospital right?" He looked around noticing all the medical stuff, making him shiver just a bit; he was never a big fan of hospitals. He looked down at what he was wearing and what he was in, he just seemed to be wearing one of those hospital gowns that you have to wear for check-ups and stuff.

And what he was in…? He didn't really know, but he was almost positive that this was what they used on pregnant women. "Um…what is this thing?" Alfred thought it would be more helpful to know what the named of it was at least.

The doctor; Ivan chuckled softly "That is an obstetric table; it is used on women who are giving birth. The way it is set up is-" The Russian man pointed to the stirrups "The women put their legs in here, this puts less pressure on their bodies when giving birth and makes the child come out more easier. In your position, well- heh, it's actually rather interesting." Ivan stated.

He hummed softly "When you first entered the hospital, your, err, parents? I'm assuming were the ones who told us that you were laying eggs. But your father had specified that they were rather too big for you to push out and your mother suggested that they would rather you somehow give birth to the eggs rather than getting them surgically removed."

Ivan trailed his fingers over Alfred's bulging stomach; Alfred had been taking in this information and frowned "B-But they were too big to push out! H-How am I going to do it now?" He sounded a bit worried and hoped he really wouldn't have to go through that pain again.

The taller male shook his head and shushed the American "Calm yourself, I have injected numbing medicine in certain parts of your body. This is why you are not in pain now, when you start pushing out the eggs it will still hurt, but I sure not as much as it did without the medicine." Ivan pulled up the gown and rubbed the boy's stomach.

Alfred sighed in reassurance, calming back down just a bit. His cheeks blushed red when the doctor had pulled up his gown and rubbed his stomach. "S-So….uh, when exactly am I going to have to start pushing again?"

Ivan slipped out a needle from his coat pocket "Not until I prick you with this, it is an injection that if given to pregnant a woman, which causes them to go into labor quicker." He stuffed the needle back into his pocket "But first I would like to ask a few questions so I could help you a little more, is that okay with you?"

The American felt a chill run up his spine seeing the needle but looked away from it and nodded "Um yeah, that's alright with me…" He pulled his gown back down when the doctor had walked away from rubbing his stomach and over to his office chair, then rolling his chair over to him with a clip board, pen, and gloves.

The doctors snapped on the elastic gloves and clicked his pen looking over a few questions on his clip board. "So, tell me when this egg laying all started? Please be as detailed as possible."

Alfred thought for a second and spoke up "Uh…I think it all started when I was fourteen, I started getting really weird stomach cramps and I just assumed it was like regular stomach problems or something. And so when I tried to use the bathroom I was having a…um, pretty difficult time, and when I finished I couldn't help but look what was inside of me and I saw two eggs in the toilet. I-I was too scared to tell my parents so I just threw them away." He stopped momentarily and rubbed his stomach "And I guess over time I started having more and they started getting bigger; about a month ago I had pretty big ones not as big as these ones inside of me now though."

The Russian nodded finished writing it down on his clip board "When you're having these eggs, do they ever hatch?" This question really floated around in his head and it would be a shame that this entire time Alfred had been throwing away 'children' if anyone could even call them that.

Alfred surely hoped not.

He shook his head lightly "No, I don't think so. They're pretty light when I have them; I don't think anything could be inside of 'em." One time he had shook one of the eggs and only heard sloshing; he just assumed it was like any other egg.

Ivan nodded once more and wrote that down as well. "Alright we're done for now, let's get you ready for birth." His own patience was running thin and he was getting far too excited about this 'condition'. He got up from his chair rolling it back over to his desk and pulled over his table of medical instruments, also a machine in which to take an ultra sound; though he hardly believed he would need to use them.

The teen eyeballed the certain stuff and tried taking nice even breathes to keep himself calm "S-So…what type of doctor are you anyways?" he asked feeling just a bit anxious.

The taller male was glad the boy had asked that "Ah, I am specialist for gynecology and colonoscopies." He knew much about birth and the digestive system. It interested him to a point most other doctors assumed he was some sort of creep.

"Though my actions may be a bit…_eccentric_, I assure you that you are in good hands, Alfred." He smiled brightly and pulled out the needle from his pocket and small antibacterial pad. He swiped it over the teens arm and grabbed the needle, squirting out any air bubbles from it and gentle pressed it into Alfred arm.

Alfred flinched slightly and closed his eyes tightly when the needle was inserted and he felt the stuff being injected inside of him.

About a few minutes later his stomach began clenching around the eggs and his ass started to leak with pinkish goo. Alfred's breathing quickened and he groaned softly feeling the egg that was stuck finally nudging its way out. "N-Nngh, th-the eggs are coming…" He told the taller male who then positioned himself between Alfred's legs again.

"Hmm, very interesting." Ivan's index finger hovered over Alfred's oozing puckered anus and slipped his finger inside.

Alfred's eyes widen and his face went completely red "Wh-What are you doing?" He couldn't keep his calm at this point; he felt the egg trying to make its way out and pressing up against Ivan's finger. "P-Please move your finger."

The taller male ignored Alfred and pressed his finger right back up against the egg pushing it further into him and pressed against his prostate, he noticed as the boy gasped in pleasures and pain, clutched at the sides of the obstetric table. It was so adorable to Ivan. He then deiced to add another finger and another until he had four fingers inside the American.

Though Alfred was far too busy lost in pleasure to notice what the other had been doing or what was going to do. He bucked his hips and tried to get more friction against his 'sweet' spot.

"Such a wanton boy." Ivan chuckled softly and thrust his fingers in and out quickly of Alfred, so very tempted to fist him but assumed maybe there wasn't time for that just yet, he'll just let the cute American boy have his fun.

Alfred moaned out loudly, he was pretty sure the entire hospital could hear him by now. After a few more hard thrusts he came to his limit, arching his back off of the table moaning and cumming on his chest.

Once Ivan pulled his fingers out of Alfred, the teen grunted and two eggs stretched out of him in a pink gooey mess. Ivan quickly caught the warm gooey eggs and set them to the side.

Alfred's head lolled to the side as he panted hard, trying to regain his breathes. He rubbed his slightly smaller stomach. Due to the numbing medicine still running through him, without hesitation he began grunting again, his hands clutched to the sides of the table again and digging his nails into it deeply "Nnngh!" Another egg peaked out of his hole.

The Russian male rubbed Alfred's stomach "Try not pushing so hard, just let it come out naturally." He prepped his hands under the boy's anus waiting for the next egg to come.

The teen nodded breathlessly and he groaned as his body pushed out the egg into Ivan's hands almost easily. "I-I'm…so….tired.."

Ivan frowned and felt a bit bad for the young man and reached over rubbing his stomach again "Feels like you only have three more, just remember to breathe and let them come out naturally, it'll be over very soon." He tried reassuring him.

Alfred couldn't push out anymore eggs, he was far too exhausted and when he tried to push the out he just ended up grunting pathetically and more of the nasty pinkish goo came out. "I…..I c-can't…..too tired…."

The Russian sighed; he wanted to see the American boy lay more eggs. Well luckily he remembers he had something quite useful, though he knew that it would probably be dangerous- but who really cares? Surely not him, he did state his methods were unethical.

He pulled off the gooey gloves tossing them into a trash bin, and then went into one of the drawers pulling out another needle, giving it a little tap and squirt to make sure no air bubble like last time.

The tired boy looked at Ivan in confusion, another needle? _Really? _What is even safe to inject him with more stuff? Well what did he know anyways; he wasn't a doctor so maybe he needed this or something. "Wha-What's that for…..."

Ivan smirked softly and walked over to Alfred "Now you see this is just like the last shot but stronger. It rushes the pregnancy while having the baby so it women don't have to spend such a long time having their child. Although this is not recommended because injecting things into your body while giving birth can damage the baby. But since you are not having a baby I do not know for sure what it will do to you. Let's find out, yes?" He grabbed the boys arm and pressed the needle in and injected the stuff inside of him.

Alfred grew a bit scared, he suddenly started feeling terrible stomach pain as his body cramped up around the eggs tightly and forcing them out. He tried to contain the pained squeaks but they then turned into pain screams and grunts. "I-It hurts! P-Please make it s-stop!"

The taller male watched in amusement, it was so interesting how the pregnancy inducer seemed to work. Finally he saw one egg after another plop out into a gooey mess splattering on the floor.

The teen's body was trembling and tears rolled down his cheeks, his breathing was hard and unstable. Soon he had passed out from it all and his body slowly stopped trembling.

Ivan chuckled "I have so much to experiment with him! Such unique reactions to different types of drugs, oh how fun will this be." He hummed softly and began to clean up the mess on the floor then grabbed all the eggs and placed them in a drawer in his desk. He would have to experiment on those as well.

He cleaned up Alfred's body and laid him in a regular medical bed. Ivan couldn't wait until the boy woke up; there was much to do, so much to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours have passed and Ivan was being scolded by the other doctors and nurses about the noise from the other day.

He didn't mind what they said or how they looked at him, he just paid good attention to his lovely patient. Who was heavily sleeping; how cute was that? Though of course it didn't hurt chat with a few nurses on gathering more syringes with certain injections inside of them.

Alfred wriggled around in the sheets a bit before slowly opening up his eyes; he looked over to the front door of the room and noticed his doctor was talking with a few nurses, most likely about doctor stuff or something. He sat up and looked down at his stomach; it was back down to its original chubby size.

The teen sighed softly in relief and looked around the room, and noticed there was a large unfamiliar bag in there, he bit his lip and swallowed the worry in his throat.

Ivan heard the sheets shuffling and looked back over to Alfred "Well, good evening, Alfred." He smiled softly and then immediately stopped talking to the nurses, closing the door and locking it. "How is my favorite patient doing? Not in any pain, I hope."

Alfred looked over to Ivan and shook his head "Ah, um, no pain…" He looked down, and fiddled with the sheets, remembering only partially of what happened last night, but still got a good image in his head of what happened, it made him shiver.

The doctor grabbed his office chair settling down in it and rolled over to Alfred's bedside "I have some very interesting things to tell you." He hummed softly "Seems as though your body works just like a woman's body. You see when you give birth to the large eggs they caused you to be quite loose, but while you were sleeping I gave you a small prostate exam and noticed that your anus has returned to its original tight self! Is that not amazing? You see, women also do this when giving birth. They also become quite loose after birth but not too long after the baby is born they return back to how they originally were, unless they were always loose." He chuckled

The American gave a disgusted look, he hated listening about this; female anatomy grossed him out. And a prostate exam…? That's where they put their finger inside of you and check for cancer right? So weird, especially since he was told it was in his _sleep_. "Um, can we, get on with whatever we're doing next? I just wanna go home."

Ivan pouted softly "You're quite eager." He sighed and rolled over to his bag full of many items and placed them on the bed "Eager boys like you get nowhere, I hope you know that." He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a thick vibrating dildo, anal beads, egg vibrators, and a cock ring. A smirk spread across his lips "I've been told that you cum quite quickly, yes? Well I am going to help you with that, and help you practice on giving birth to the eggs."

Alfred turned red almost immediately "Wh-What the hell!?" He eyed the large dildo and couldn't help but just stare at it "Th-That's fucking huge…." Muttering to himself.

The taller male started laughing at the young man's reaction, he patted the boys leg "Now-now, don't be so shocked, I assure you, you will like this. Now get on your hands and knees." He demanded in the nicest way he could.

How could Alfred really believe this was happening to him? It was so embarrassing! The teen's face was bright red and he felt like he could just drop dead in embarrassment, but he listened to the other and moved the cover and got on his hands and knees. "….J-Just be gentle, please…"

The doctor grabbed the bottle of lube from his bag and popped open the cap squirting some into his hand and pulled up Alfred's gown "First let's get you hard." Speaking in a soft tone and gentle wrapped his hand around the teens cock and began stroking slowly.

Alfred let out a shaken breath and moaned softly, his body loved the feeling of Ivan's big warm hand stroking his cock. He felt himself getting hard in the others hand and he started mewling softly in pleasure.

Ivan clicked his tongue "No self-control at all, look how hard you are and I've only been stroking you for just a bit." He let go of Alfred's twitching cock and grabbed the cock ring, clipping it around Alfred's base and balls tightly enough to point where the boy wouldn't be able to cum any time soon. Ivan hummed softly hearing the teens groan.

The American gripped the sheets of the bed lightly "Wha-What the…?" He looked down at the cock ring retraining him "T-Take it off, please." He whimpered.

The taller male shook his head "I am sorry Alfred but I cannot do that just yet, you are not trained to cum just yet, be patient." He squirted more lube onto his hand and lubed up the anal beads then began to push in bead by bead, which had gotten bigger when they reached the end.

Alfred bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder trying to see what was entering him "Wh-What are you putting inside of me?" At first it just felt kind of weird when the small beads had been pushed inside of his puckered hole but then it started feeling somewhat good? Although he didn't enjoy that each one seemed to keep getting bigger.

"Hm? Oh, well these are anal beads, I will pull all of them out in one go, it will most likely feel good." Most likely, as is in _probably not_ and it will probably hurt you but I really don't care. He grinned as he shoved the last one inside of Alfred, which was the largest.

"-!?" Right before he could even say anything Ivan had hooked his finger around the last hook and yanked out all the beads in one quick pull. Alfred screamed out and dug his nails into the bed; he buried his face in the pillow, raising his ass up higher.

Ivan noticed Alfred's anus was twitching slightly and pre-cum had been leaking from his cock "Goodness! It seems you enjoyed that more than I thought." He gave Alfred's ass a good smack, loving the yelp that came from the other and how easily his ass cheek blossomed red with his hand print. "Ah, I've let you have too much fun; I think I deserve some pleasure as well." He grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked him to the floor.

"Heh, look at your cute red face, do you want something in your adorable mouth?" The taller male chuckled softly and settled back down into his office chair, unzipping his pants pulling out his big hard cock.

Alfred whimpered as he was dragged to the floor by his hair and didn't speak up when hearing the question, he stared at Ivan's big cock and couldn't help but fantasize about it, maybe it was his hormones acting up again but he just felt horny for the other.

He got closer in between his legs and took the tip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and taking more of the others cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head, sucking it with such good talent.

Ivan sat back and moaned softly running his hand through the others hair and gripping it "Mmmh, y-you're quite good at this; I bet you suck all the boys cocks at school, don't you?" He grinned.

The teen winced when the doctor gripped his hair and groaned around his cock. He took that little statement in offense, he was a virgin- but not by the mouth, he's sucked about 2 dicks before and both of them were one of his best friends trying out new things.

Alfred pulled away from Ivan's cock, drooling just a bit "P-Please fuck me, I-I need to cum." He begged, rubbing the inner thighs of the doctor.

Oh how Ivan wished Alfred had said that earlier, but the Russian did not want to be pulled into temptation that quickly. "Fine, little bitch. You don't even want me to cum first do you? Selfish whore." He yanked Alfred backed up and then shoved him over the bed "You want my dick so bad, don't you? He leaned over the others back rubbing his hard cock against Alfred's ass, he leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week? I'll fill your slutty ass with cum until you burst and make you beg to have my children." Though that wasn't possible, he adored dirty talking.

The American groaned and dry humped the bed, moaning each time his aching cock rubbed against the sheets, and he just felt like he would melt if Ivan continued the delicious dirty talk "O-Oh god yes,_ mmh_, f-fuck me please." He begged more grabbing onto the sheets of the bed and grinding his ass back up against Ivan's throbbing cock.

Ivan couldn't help but groan when Alfred grinded his ass up against him "Nnngh, not yet, slut." He grabbed the bottle of lube and the egg vibrators, he lubed those up and began to push them inside of Alfred "This is your training." He shoved at least eight eggs inside the boy.

Alfred whined hearing the other say 'not yet' and instead of feeling the doctors cock, he felt the slicked up eggs get shoved in side of him "_Hnnngh_, s-stop! Th-That's enough!" He hated the feeling of the eggs inside of him but appreciated that they were normal sized.

The Russian stopped shoving the eggs inside of him and hummed softly grabbing the large vibrating dildo and lubing that up as well; Ivan plopped back in his office chair. "Come here, slut. You're going to finish what you started; fuck yourself if you're that horny." He watched as the greedy boy got off of the bed and back onto his knee right between his legs.

As the teen grabbed the dildo and slowly began to nudge it inside of him; he whimpered as he stretched him widely and pushed up against the eggs, making him feel completely full. He breathed heavily over Ivan's dick before taking it back in his mouth and sucking it once more, then his other hand went back thrust the large dildo in and out of him, making him moan around Ivan's cock.

Ivan groaned softly and grabbed the controls for the vibrating eggs and dildo, turning them onto the highest setting and tossing them to the side. "H-Having fun, bitch?" He grabbed a hand full of Alfred's hair pulling him down making him deep throat his cock.

Alfred arched his back and moaned loudly as both the vibrating eggs and dildo began to vibrate violently inside of him; he gagged a bit around Ivan's cock but relaxed his throat and continuing to suck him off. His eyes were partially rolling in the back of his head and drool ran down his chin, pleasure blinding his thoughts and trapping him in his own world of blissful mind numbing pleasure.

So cute, Alfred looked so adorable deep throating the older males cock and moaning so loudly from the vibrators. Soon Ivan had reached his peak, tightly pulling Alfred's hair and moaning out as he came down the others throat.

And Alfred swallowed it all down and pulled his mouth away from Ivan's cock panting like a bitch in heat "P-Please …I-I need to c-cum!" He begged gripping Ivan's thighs.

Ivan smirked then stood up, stuffing his cock back into his boxers and zipping his pants back up. He grabbed Alfred throwing him onto his back on the bed and took off the cock ring "Then cum, slut. You deserved it."

The American clung onto the sheets of the bed and let out a loud shameful moan, cumming right onto his chest. He panted heavily and grunted as he pushed out the dildo and eggs. "I-I….I really have to-" Once his cock went limp he had pissed on the bed, though it wasn't fully his fault. He had been holding it in since yesterday and since he just had one of the best organisms in his life he just couldn't hold back any longer.

All Ivan did was chuckle and lean down giving the boy a kiss on the cheek "Ssssh, it's alright. I'll clean it up. I've got to make sure you're all clean before your parents arrive, they are coming to get you tomorrow and I still must give you a few things before you leave, but for now cute patient, rest." He gentle brushed his fingers through the Alfred's hair and watched him doze off; he quickly cleaned him up and tucked him back into the bad then moved his office chair back over to his desk.

He sat back down and the opened his drawer full of Alfred's large eggs from the other day; what a surprise they didn't rot like regular eggs. Ivan picked one up and examined it, Alfred was right, they were pretty light. He placed it onto the table and grabbed a scalpel from his other drawer and tapped at the egg until the shell broke just a bit. "Interesting…" The Russian noticed the insides weren't at all like eggs; it all just looked like pink goo on the inside? He pulled over his microscope and slide out the tiny glass tray and poured some of the pink goo onto it. He then slides the tray back inside of the microscope and looks through it, adjusting it slightly. "Hmm, very interesting…Seems that there is something alive in the eggs but looks like it dies off quickly…maybe it is the same as regular eggs. They need to be fertilized to actually live…" He sat back and thought this over quite a bit.

His eyes locked onto the sleeping teen "If my hypothesis is correct then he will end up technically become 'pregnant' but that still doesn't make sense as to what will exactly be inside of the eggs…" He chuckled softly "Well in science you must take risks to seek a result." Ivan grinned, he plan was to fertilize Alfred by tomorrow and not tell him about the whole 'pregnant' thing. He wanted to see what'll happen once Alfred comes back to the hospital a month later.


End file.
